Elrios University: Semester One!
by B2KatxCurtis
Summary: All of the Elsword cast are college students at Elrios University! Everything is all good and normal for our favorite red-headed swordsman until the new student shows up. What happens next? R&R to find out! ElsAi, Reven, Cheve (possibly one-sided), and more! :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone reading this! Fair warning (and maybe spoilers): Elesis will be "Elsa" and Add will be OoC at the beginning. Without further ado: part 1!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, only the storyline**_

* * *

><p>Elsword groaned and punched his alarm clock that had been going off for hours. "C'mon, Elsword! We can't be late for school again!" his roommate, Chung, called from the door. Elsword sat up and rubbed his sleepy ruby red eyes. As soon as he saw the time, however, almost all the sleepiness was gone from his system as he bolted out of bed and met Chung at the front door. His blonde roommate hid a laugh, "You're not going to college like <em>that <em>are you?" He burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wha-?" Elsword then noticed that he hadn't changed out of his Santa Phoru pj's and his fire-red hair wasn't spiked at all (AKA: He looked like a girl). "One minute and I'll be ready to go, Seiker. Just wait a little longer, 'k?" Elsword darted back into his room. He changed quickly into a black vest and baggy black pants (_**Think of the Rune Slayer promo wear**_). On his way out the door, he spiked and braided his hair.

Chung grinned at his red-headed friend, "About time you got ready, slow poke. We have ten minutes to get to our class on the other side of campus! I'll race you there!" The blonde prince turned around and bolted out the door, his blue scarves trailing behind him.

_How does he move so fast with a huge cannon on his back? ACK! He's gonna beat me! _Elsword bolted after his white armored friend. They just barely made it when the teacher called their names, "Chung Seiker and Elsword?"

"Here!" they both panted in unison.

"Please sit down you two….unfortunately, I can't mark you two tardy again…" the teacher mumbled.

"Sorry, Vanessa, it won't happen again," muttered Elsword.

"That's _Mrs. Vanessa_ to you during class Elsword!" Vanessa snapped, her deep blue eyes glaring at Elsword through wire-rimmed glasses. "Now then; I would like to introduce a new student in the Elrios University! Please come up here and introduce yourself. Don't be shy." _Talk about a mood swing…_Elsword thought.

An albino-haired male stood up and walked to the front of the class. He wore a white hoodie with cat ears on the hood, a black undershirt, and white pants and shoes to complete his outfit. "My name's Add. Nice to meet everyone," with that, the albino-haired boy went back to his seat and sat down, ignoring the slight giggling of a certain purple-haired mage and raven-haired swordsman. Elsword sank a little lower in his chair, hoping that the two laughing didn't see him.

"Alright, class, today we will be having the beginning of a series of sparring matches _for a grade_," Vanessa stated, "Add and Aisha will be first. It will be similar to that of the game 'Around the World:' whoever has the most wins by the end will get ten bonus percentage points on the next test. I expect to see you all in the Sparring Arena in 20 minutes. Begin preparations now." Vanessa left, and the class started excitedly chatting and leaving for preparations.

Add and the purple-haired mage stood up and faced each other. "I'll take you down easy, new guy," Aisha smirked confidently at Add, making Elsword's stomach do a backflip. She walked away with the swordsman Raven towards the Sparring Arena.

Elsword walked up to Add and put his gloved hand on the boy's shoulder "Don't let her and her friend get to you. They're generally jerks to everyone."

Add looked at Elsword, "Thanks for the support. I'm used to people picking on me though, so don't worry about it."

Elsword grinned at him, "My friend and sister will most likely cheer you on too. No one really likes Aisha." Chung joined them as he said that.

"Yeah, beat that bully Aisha into next semester, and then some, Add!"

Add smiled, his magenta eyes flashing, "You got it, Seiker!" All three boys finally left for the Sparring Arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Add, Elsword, and Chung are friends now. ;) See everyone next chapter!<strong>_

_**Elsword= Rune Slayer**_

_**Chung= Deadly Chaser**_

_**Add= Psychic Tracer**_

_**And I'll reveal all the other classes in later chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hia! As promised, Add has more screentime. Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or its characters. I only own the plot. :3  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Alright, students, I want a clean fight. You can use anything and everything at your disposal. There are only two rules: 1. You cannot kill or land the other in the ICU; 2. No leaving this stadium or attacking other peers. Without further ado, battle one begin!"<p>

Add just sat down on the makeshift chair that his Dynamos formed beneath him. Aisha growled and teleported to where she was right in front of him, "Why the heck are you letting your opponent get so close, you loser? Infernal Wave!"

Add vanished before the attack hit and reappeared behind her," I don't think I'm a 'loser,' more like a more cunning and patient opponent than you. Pulse Cannon!" With that, Add easily caught Aisha in a long combo loop followed by another skill." Conqueror!" The whole class was shocked, Aisha, down so quickly? Add was certainly no pushover.

"Now, Add will be facing Ara Haan tomorrow unless a different match is announced! Good job today, class dismissed," Vanessa finished he long-winded explanation and quickly walked away.

Elsword and Chung headed down to meet up with Add and compliment him on his swift victory. Elsword noticed Raven helping Aisha up as the two glared at the albino-haired boy," Crap…Add's not on their good side anymore. He's now on their to-kill list…"

"You sure are lucky that I can't kill you, _Frosty_, or you'd be dead before you faced Haan tomorrow," growled Raven in Add's face.

"For starters, my name's Add, not Frosty; besides, you really don't want to fight me after what I did to your little partner in crime, do you?" Add coldly and calmly replied. Elsword and Chung ran over to Add and stood on either side of him. Elsa landed in-between the three boys and Aisha and Raven and glared at the two bullies.

"May I suggest that you two jerks stay away from my lil' bro and his friends? Save it for the Sparring Arena, Raven. I'll knock you out cold easily."

Raven growled and stormed away. "Thanks, Elsa! You're the best big sister ever!" Elsword cheered.

"No acting like a silly kid, lil' bro. Anyway, I'm happy to help out against the underclassmen bullies. If they bug you again, I won't hesitate to send those two to kingdom come and back," Elsa replied, scuffing her little brother's hair.

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"You're acting like one."  
>"ELSA!"<p>

"I'll see you guys later. I think my _baby_ brother missed his naptime. Chao, guys!" Elsa grinned and tossed her flaming red hair as she walked away.

"I'm not a baby and I DON'T NEED A NAPTIME! Dang it, Elsa!" Elsword fumed.

Chung sweat-dropped (anime-style)," Maybe we should call it a night and turn in early. Later, Add! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow then!" Add waved at the retreating scene of Chung dragging Elsword, who was still tossing a tantrum about being called a kid by his own sister. _Now that I'm alone, maybe I can get some work done._ Add took out his cell phone and went over his objective again in his head. _I'm only here for the "Little Queen of the Nasods" and her code. I can play these naïve students' friend until I get that code. Who knows…hanging out with these losers might get me closer to my goal._ Add looked in the direction that Elsword and Chung had gone," Well, might as well play the part of the new friend to those two. Look out, Eve of Altera; I have you in my sights."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And, as promised, more classes:<em>**

**_Aisha: Elemental Master_**

**_Elsa/Elesis (told you I'd call her Elsa): Grand Master_**

**_Raven: Blade Master_**

**_Add: And that's it for part 2-!_**

**_Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE ADD?!_**

**_Chung: See you all next update! Might as well save Add from Kat._**

**_Me: CHUNG?! YOU TOO?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, everyone! I've typed up the next chapter!**_

_**Chung: Kat doesn't own Elsword or the characters, just her plot**_

_**Rena: Elrios University: Semester One! Part 3, everyone!**_

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Elsa, we're gonna be late if you take too much longer!"<strong>(AN: 'late' in Ara and Elsa's minds is 20 minutes 'til class starts)**Elsa's raven-haired roommate Ara Haan called up the stairs to her.

"I know; I'll be ready in the next five minutes, Ara!" Elsa called back down while investigating her Claymore for any scratches and niches. _I'm glad that Vanessa said that I could fight Raven today and not miss any more fights with the rest of the class. After all, there will be no rules and no holding back. _"Ok, I'm ready to go, Ara! We have about half an hour before we're late, so—let's go!"

When they arrived at the Sparring Arena, the girls prepared to part ways. "Show 'em how it's done, Elsa! Send that bully Raven flying into next century! Just—be safe, ok?'

"Haha, thanks for the support, Ara. I think that Raven's gonna have a rough crowd today; everyone wants to see the bullies put in their place. After all, the student body wants to see their reign of terror to end," Elsa replied, grinning," Raven's gonna regret picking a fight with my little bro in front of me."

Elsa and Raven stepped out onto the Sparring Arena floor. _Tree of El stage, huh? Lots of space for any runner to get away. Then again, who's running?_ "Get ready, combatants, for this fifteen minute no-holds-barred sparring match! There will be no guarded edges and the one who's still standing in the end will be the winner! Ready? Set…GO!" called Camilla, the MC for all things that had to do with the Sparring and Official Arenas.

Elsa drew her Claymore and looked around for Raven. _Where the heck is that mean little bird hiding?_ She kept her back against the wall in order to make sure she couldn't get attacked from behind. She pretended to relax and put her guard down as she walked away from the wall, "Where did he go?" _He can come out now…I'm ready for that jerk of a Blademaster._

"Wolf Fang!" Elsa quickly backed up and angled her block upwards to parry off Raven's attack. _His attack and movement speed is faster than mine: I gotta finish this before too much longer!_

Elsa unleashed a devastating combo on the surprised Blademaster, "War Prelude!" Elsa waited for Raven to get up and then prepared to finish him by activating her Hyper Active," Sword of Relics!"

She forced his face into the dirt, "Next time you want to pick a fight with someone I know, remember today as the day that you got beat by a girl." She hit the back of his head with the flat of her blade, knocking him out cold. _Raven's reign of terror over ElU has come to an end._

"Elsa is the winner of this exciting no-holds-barred Arena match!" Elsa smiled when she heard Camilla's announcement and walked out of the Arena.

"Yeah, Elsa won!" cheered Elsword, "Take that, TOMBOY!" **(A/N: Everyone knows that's what he calls her—right?)**

Chung and Elsword were celebrating the fact that Raven was bested by a girl in front of the entire student body when Add walked over to the excited roommates, "From you guys' celebration, I'm guessing that Elsa beat Raven to a pulp?"

"That's right, Add; even though I have to say; I kinda feel a little sorry for Raven getting his pride shot down like that from Elsa beating him so badly," Chung replied.

_Wow—I missed quite the fight from the sound of it. Too bad that I can't get side-tracked from the main reason why I'm here. I just need to play these two losers just a little longer._ "Thanks for the update, guys. Keep me informed, ok?" Add gave the playful boys a friendly smile, "I have something I need to do today, so I'll see you guys later." Add smirked as he walked away, _Time to cause some trouble._

Once Add was out of sight, Chung and Elsword glanced at each other. "So, do you believe me or not, Elsword?" Chung turned his attention to the stubborn redhead next to him.

"I'll need a little more time to think about it. Why don't we get Rena and Eve's opinions first?" Elsword replied. Chung reluctantly agreed and the two took off towards the practice range.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rena: Wind Sneaker<strong>_

_**Eve: Code Nemesis**_

_**What does Chung want Elsword to agree with him on? Find out in part 4 (maybe)!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long update time, but I was having a nasty writer's block for Elsword...**_

_**Chung: You really need to focus on school and updating!**_

_**I know... **_

_**Elsa & Ara: Kat doesn't own Elsword or its characters, only the plot!**_

_**Eve: Part 4, everyone...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Phoenix Strike!" Rena pulled back on her bowstring and released, her arrow transforming into a fiery phoenix. Rena cheered when her arrow pierced the target in the center. She smiled and smoothed out her short green and black dress embroidered in gold, "I finally got a bull's-eye on one of these targets!" She turned around humming with her greenish-blonde hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon flying out behind her. The two little white flowers in her left bangs almost fell out when she bumped into Eve. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going—again," Rena apologized to the white-haired Nasod standing in front of her.<p>

"Wow, Rena, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings. Moby, Remy, let's start practicing." Eve started preparing her practice area as she heard Rena walking out the door behind her.

"Oh—Elsword, Chung, I didn't expect to see you guys in the practice range today! I thought you were scheduled to be here Monday, Chung," Rena's cheery sing-song voice came from the entrance, making Eve jump and blush.

_What the heck-?! C-Chung isn't supposed to be here today!_

"I'm not here to practice Rena; we were hoping to get yours and Eve's opinion on something that's been bothering us. Is Eve here too?"Chung's voice replied to Rena's surprised statement. Eve's face flushed 10 shades darker, _Chung wants my opinion? I'll give him what he wants it on…  
><em>"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you guys to the practice range."

"Thanks, Rena. Seiker and I w-mphf!" Elsword sounded like Chung had covered his mouth with his hands.

"Can we discuss this in private with just you, us, and Eve?"

"Uh...yeah...sure…"

The little trio walked into the range and met up with Eve. Eve quickly hid her blush and led Chung, Elsword, and Rena into a sound-proof room. "So, what was so important that we had to speak in private?" Eve questioned, trying to sound pissed that her training session had been interrupted. However, she only sounded interested instead if mad.

"Now you can say it, Elsword."

"We want you guys' opinions on Add. Is he on our side, or is he just playing us like fools?" Elsword informed them, happy that Chung's gloved hand was off of his mouth.

"Personally, I'm undecided. Add seems like a nice guy, but he also is hiding something sinister," Rena commented.

"I say he's trying to play us as fools. I know him from high school, and—believe me—he's insane and after me and my code," Eve flatly stated.

"That can't be true! He's my friend, and I'm sure he's on our side!" retaliated Elsword.

"Against the demons, maybe. I'm agreeing with Eve, however, for everything else. I'll keep playing his game, but I'm not going to just back down!" Chung stated.

Elsword sighed, "I guess I'll believe you guys if my sister says the same thing, OK?"

"How 'bout this: tomorrow night, we'll meet here again. This time, however, we will have with us specifically there people: Ara, Aren, Elsa, Raven, and Aisha in here with us. Understand?" Rena suggested, "If so, meeting adjorned!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends Part 4 of ElU: Semester One!<strong>_

_**Add: Awww...I got no screentime...  
>YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ADD!<strong>_

_**Elsword: See you guys in the next update!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow, two updates in two days...I'm on a roll! Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be a little short...**_

_**Chung: Lucky...you're outta school today 'cause it's Good Friday**_

_**haha, you're right, Chung, Happy Easter everyone!**_

_**Ara: Kat does not own Elsword or any of the characters, only her plot**_

_**Oh, and for all those Elpeeps that wanted Add to be in character... this is for you!**_

_**Raven: Elrios University: Semester One! part 5, everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Aisha was singing a cheery tune when she ran into a certain redhead, "What are you doing here, <em>stupid kid<em>? I didn't think you had any classes today."

"_Tomboy!_ Anyway, none of your business, Rena can fill you in in class. After all, isn't today Add vs. Ara?" Elsword tried to hide his annoyance from the night before, unfortunately, it wasn't working at all.

Aisha cocked an eyebrow, "'Rena will fill' me 'in'? Why can't Add tell me, _kid_?"

"Easy, _tomboy_! This is—er—a surprise for him, so he can't find out."

"Ok, I'll keep it quiet, but I wanna hear what's going on from either you or Seiker. I certainly won't listen to Rena."

"Fine! I'll tell Seiker to tell you! Ok, bye!"

Aisha shook her head and teleported to the Sparring Arena, "Wow, he sure is acting weird. Oh well, might as well go and talk to Chung."

Aisha walked up to Chung when she got to the Arena and tapped him on the shoulder. Chung spun around and jumped back, then relaxed when he noticed her, "Oh, hi, Aisha—"He paused for a second next to her and whispered in her ear, "Meeting at the practice range, 11:59 PM sharp. Don't be late Aisha."

She smiled, "You got it, Princey." She walked over to Raven and whispered, "You get the message?"

"Yeah, Elsa and Aren said that they were gonna go slightly earlier to avoid Add. I'm going with them. Ara said she will 'practice' around 10:30. We'll talk there," Raven replied.

….

After Add defeated Ara (and Aren, due to Vanessa calling for another battle), everyone else but Add and Elsa left, either calling it a day or going to their next class. Vanessa had assigned Add and Elsa cleaning duty together. "So, where do you always run off to around 8:30 or so every night?" Elsa questioned as she walked over to Add.

"I'm sorry if it looks suspicious, but I kinda set an early curfew. Well, I'm gonna get going now-?!" _I need to leave before this conversation goes south!_

"Just musing to myself—I think that you're trying to play to good guy, Add. You're trying to play my friends and my family like fools—like pawns in your sick game of chess!" Elsa mused, making sure that Add heard her.

_Just how much does she know?_ Add blink with a confused expression on his face, "Huh? What makes you think that, Elsa? Did you not defend me alongside Chung and Elsword from Aisha and Raven?" _You had better choose your words wisely, Elsa, or might be your very last!_ Add's Dynamos immediately readied for combat sensing his thought.

"Yes, I did defend you from those two for the sole purpose of not letting them kill you before I could," Elsa replied with deadly venom evident in her tone.

Add smirked, his insanity obvious in his eyes, "Then I guess that there is no longer a need to hide who I am from you is there, _Red Knight_? You're right; I am just playing everyone as pawns to reach my goal. The only problem now is how to eliminate you. You do know my plans, therefore, I very well can't let you live. I guess that you will be my opponent next match instead of Seiker. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Elsa bristled, "Consider it done, Add, because you will _never_ manipulate my little brother again!" With her final statement, Elsa turned her back and walked away. _It's time to end this—for good!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Add: HAHAHAHAHA! Elsa dies from figuring out my plan!<strong>_

_**ADD, SHUT THE HECK UP!**_

_**Elsa: ...can I stab him yet?**_

_**No, not yet. Still need him for the plot...Still, see, peeps-Add's been in character since the beginning. It just appeared that he was OoC. :P  
><strong>_

_**Elsword: See you Elpeeps next time-**_

_**Aisha: -in Part 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, everyone, and welcome back to Elrios University, or ElU! This part (like I said in Part 5) is going to be dramatically short compared to previous parts, due to the fact that it's just the founding of the El Explorers and a little bit of a conversation between roomies. :P I've rambled off enough-Elrios University: Semester One! Part 6, everyone!**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that everyone's here, let the first official meeting of the Get Add Out team commence!" cheered Rena.<p>

Everyone else sweat-dropped at the ridiculously obvious nickname that Rena had chosen for their meetings. "Ummm….the first order of business: does anyone else have a better name for our group?" Elsword looked at the others, "Y'know, something at least a _little_ less obvious?"

"Velder Knights?"

"Elscouts?"

"Anti-Insane Conference?"

"Ok, this isn't working at all…looks like we'll just have to go with the name that Re-?"

"We'll be the El Explorers. Any objections?"

Everyone stared at who had spoken up with the best idea all night—Eve, who had been silent the whole time. "Well, since I haven't heard any protests; the next order of business: who will be our leader; the one that will speak out for us?"

Elsa exchanged looks with everyone else and then spoke up, "While you guys were coming up with the team name, the rest of us have already decided who our leader will be."

Elsword perked up, "Really, Elsa? Who is it then?"

Elsa smiled and pointed at her little brother, "_You_ will be our leader."

…**..**

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Elsword exclaimed when he and Chung had returned to their dorm room.

"Elsword shut up and listen to me. We're already against Add. We don't need the rest of the school against us too," Chung whispered.

Elsword stopped complaining and looked at Chung with a serious expression, "Ok, so we got the team, but now—how the heck do we get rid of Add without getting into trouble?"

Chung pondered his friend's question, "Well, we'll just have to use his tactics against him."

"As in attack from the background?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it for Part 6, everyone! This story will probably (unfortunately) end soon-somewhere between 8 to 10 parts total, but then I'll be starting the sequel! No spoilers for how this story will end right now, sorry. :P You just gotta stay with me until the end to find out!<strong>_

_**Ara: Kat, you've talked enough!**_

_**Aren: Sooooo...this is what the Author's Note looks like-**_

_**Hey, guys! What are you doing here?**_

_**Elsword: Keeping you from spoiling anything. *pulls out duct tape***_

_**H-hey... I'm done guys! AHHH!**_

_**Chung: While Elsword is chasing Kat around with duct tape, I guess we gotta wrap this part up. (Don't worry, we'll tell you how Elsword vs. Kat went)**_

_**Eve: *blushes as she glances at Chung***_

_**Rena: I SHIP 'EM! 3**_

_**Chung: *sweatdrop* We'll see you all next time in Part 7! Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, everyone, I'm back with Part 7 of ElU: Semester One! Oh, and finally, junior year of high school is over! With summer here, I'll hopefully be able to update alot more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Add, you're in class early today. Why so early though? Couldn't sleep?" Elsword asked as he walked into his Survival Skills class.<p>

Add stopped staring at Eve and flashed Elsword a friendly smile, "Hey, Elsword; I just decided I would try something a little different and be on time today. I see that you decided to try something different and actually show up for this class today, El? Besides, where's Chung today? I thought that you guys went everywhere together, even if it was just so Chung could keep you out of trouble."

"Seiker's feeling sick today so he stayed at our dorm. I had to come to class today to get Seiker his homework," Elsword groaned and sank down a little in his seat.

"Even when sick—why does he care so much for school anyway?" joked Add.

_I guess that Seiker and Eve were right about Add…even though he's really good at feigning friendship…insane creep._ "Beats me. Seiker will be back for the next class for sure though. It's only a small head cold."

Thankfully, before Add could say anything more, the professor, Lento, walked into the classroom and began the 4-hour class of nothing but him—talking in a monotone just to torture the students. _Whew…much longer and I would've started cracking under the pressure of Add's persuasive skills…Now, the problem is how to leave this class before Add can talk to me again—and I still have to get Seiker's homework! _Elsword sank even lower in his chair, _Why meeeee?_

After class, Elsword managed to get Chung's homework and get back to their dorm in a record time of 5 ½ seconds, completely worn out from outrunning Raven and avoiding Add. "Yo, Seiker, I'm back!" Hearing no answer, Elsword felt sudden panic and concern for his best friend, "Seiker? Where did he go…?" Elsword then noticed a piece of paper on the counter:

_Hey, Elsword!_

_Sorry to take off like this, but it's almost time. You know the place. Meet me there at 5:30 PM_

_~Seiker_

"DAMN IT SEIKER! WHY THE HECK DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS CRAP!"

**…..**

Elsword walked out to the Velder Palace gate. _This is where Seiker and I first met…the last day of middle school,_ Elsword glanced at the time on his phone, _5:28; Seiker should be here within the next couple of minutes…_

"Well, fancy meeting you here, _Kid_," the all-too-familiar-and-annoying voice of Aisha snapped Elsword out of his daydreaming. He looked at the purplenette, wondering why she was there, then voiced his question,

"What the heck are you doing here, Tomboy?"

"I'm here to meet up with your sister and Ara. Now, same question." Aisha hid the faintest of blushes from the oblivious Elsword.

"I came out here to meet up with my best friend and roommate who took off on me when I was outrunning Raven and getting his homework."

"Sorry, Elsword; were you waiting very long?" Chung landed silently in front of the two.

"Chung!? What are you doing here?" Aisha asked, wondering why someone that was too sick to show up at class was running around.

"Oh, hey, Aisha; I was meeting with Elsword here to catch up on what I missed today in class. You understand, don't you?" Chung winked at her and started to drag Elsword away.

Aisha caught his hint and looked away, forcing a blush as if Chung had been flirting with her.

AS soon as they got far enough away to where they couldn't be seen or heard, Elsword whispered, "Seiker, what's the big deal?!"

"Shhh! Add was back there, so I couldn't say it in front of Aisha," Chung whispered, "So, this is the deal: Add's starting to get suspicious, so we have to step up our game—and fast."

Elsword looked around the dark Velder alleyway, "Why the heck did we just leave Aisha wi—mphf!" Elsword glared at his friend who once again silenced him with his hand.

"Elsword, if you shout anymore, he will figure out that we're here! Just shut up and listen, will you?!" Chung turned away and let Elsword go. "Look, I'm gonna be gone for a little while, so I'll need for you to cover me. I'm gonna reveal Add as the madman that he is, but he can't find out. I'm counting on you." Chung glanced over his shoulder at Elsword and then ran out of the alleyway.

"Wait, Seiker…come back soon…"Elsword walked back to his quiet dorm and thought, _Looks like Seiker's not returning to classes…at least, not until Add's cover's blown._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so ends Part 7 of ElU: Semester One!<em>**

**_Chung: Nice to know that Elsword misses me...anyway, when will that sequel come out again?_**

**_For starters, Chung, I'm almost done with Semester One!, and I think I'll start typing it up the day that I finish this one._**

**_Elsa: Do I want to know-?_**

**_Don't worry, Elsa, you'll get your part in the next chapter. Please R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, everyone! Sooo sorry that this took so long and it's short, but all I got left after this is the final chapter... **_

_**Rena: Wow-Elsa gets screentime and I don't this time...**_

_**Chung: Well, Kat removed me from the story last part.**_

_**Ack-! This is kind of a filler chapter, yet important(ish) to the plot...still seemed kinda sappy with how the siblings react, but, please don't skip this part? :S**_

_**Elsa: Kat does not own Elsword or any of the characters, only her take on the plot.**_

_**Add: Keke...without further ado...**_

_**Eve: (sweatdrop) Elrios University: Semester One! Part 8. (Kat's purposely pushing off the final fight because-)**_

_**(SHUT UP EVE! Part 8 begin!)**_

* * *

><p>Elsword sighed as he stared at his food sitting on the lunch tray in front of him.<p>

"Gee, that was a long one, lil' bro," commented Elsa as she seized her brother in a playful headlock. "Quit being so bummed about Seiker, would ya? He said he'd come back, right? We just need to have a little faith in his words."

Elsword huffed, "What, are you saying that I don't think Seiker's coming back?! He's _my_ best friend! What the hell do you know about losing a friend, Elsa?! Well?! Even if it is a short time, he's still not gonna be here!"

Elsa pouted, "Potty mouth little brother…anyways~ I happen to know a lot about losing a friend—many at a time even. Feeling like it's the end of the world isn't gonna bring them back, or get Seiker back any sooner. Stop being a big crybaby and get up from that pit you're digging yourself into! That won't bring him back to ElU faster, nor will it help us bust Add! If you really want _your _friend back, you would quit crying in the corner and help us stop this madman! Mom's not here to hold your hand, and I'm certainly not going to hold it in her place!"

Ara walked over to the quarrelsome siblings and looked at them, "Luckily, you do have the rest of us, unless you forgot who our leader is. Elsa's right—you can't feel sorry for yourself and expect the rest of the team to cover up the gaps that you and Chung leave by not fighting. Isn't that the last thing Chung wanted his departure to do to the El Explorers? Tear us apart? We're supposed to be staring down Add and keeping him from having free reign of the school."

Elsword nodded hesitantly as Elsa concluded, "Now that we have that settled—I have to go study for my Humanities final tomorrow. I'll see you guys at breakfast."

…**..**

Elsword glanced at the time on his alarm clock as he lay on his red and black bed. _Huh—it's 9:45… Elsa usually would've texted me to say goodnight by now…probably lost time training after her cram session about that Humani—whatever you call it…_ He took out his bright red and maroon cell phone and texted Ara to see if she had seen Elsa. He groaned when he saw the reply:

~Haven't seen her—

Can u check on her? I can't run away from Aisha and Eve.

They want to have make-overs. Anyway, Elsa is never this L8…

I'm worried. Ttyl~

Elsword sighed, "Now, I'm worried…" He hurried out of the dorm, barely remembering his sword on the way out. _What the heck happened, Elsa?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about constantly dragging this out... everything ends in Part 9! Why has Add been quiet this whole time? What could he be up to..? Why am I asking all these weird questions?<br>**_

_**Chung: See everyone in the next and final part! Chao, everyone!**_


	9. FINAL PART

_**Hi, Everyone, and sorry for the semi-long wait! Finally, here's the Part that everyone's been waiting on!**_

_**Rena: WOW~! We really made it to the end~!**_

_**Eve: Not so fast, Rena...Kat's making a sequel.**_

_**Rena: Awwww...**_

_**Elsa: Can I do the disclaimer yet?**_

_**Add's a Lunatic Psyker now FYI...and yes. Now you can do the disclaimer.**_

_**Elsa: Kat doesn't own Elsword or its characters, only her take on the plot.**_

_**Everyone: FINAL PART BEGIN!**_

* * *

><p>Elsword bolted towards the practice range <em><strong>(AN: Yes, I know that Elsa's a swordswoman but that's what I'm calling it)**_ and tried to ignore the sickening feeling growing in his stomach. Elsa was strong, nothing bad could happen to her…right? _What the heck, Elsa?! You're gonna fail that exam tomorrow if you stay out much later!_

…

"Sword of Judgement!" Elsa slammed the target, stunning it, then she brought her sword strongly down on it with the force of a meteor. "Phew, I think that's enough for today," she smiled, "Wait—what time is it…? WHAT THE HECK?! Man, I gotta go if I want to remember anything in the morning!" She quickly cleaned up and started to head out. _Man, Ara and Elsword are gonna kill me if I take any lon-!? _Elsa froze and then instinctively jumped backwards, barely dodging Pulse Cannon. "You devious little—"she growled as she blocked Add's Dynamos.

Add laughed manically as he stalked towards Elsa, "I guess that your instincts really are as good as they say, _Elesis_. Kekeke…"

Elsa felt rage boil up inside her as the name fell off Add's lips. "I don't know who or what on Elrios you're talking about," she stated as she kept her voice low and calm. _I know exactly what he's talking about…the captain of the Red Knights with hair like fire and skills with a sword that was known and feared throughout the land. He's talking about me—before I started taking care of my little brother—before I cared for anything besides keeping myself alive…_

"Even if you aren't the legendary Elesis, you're still in my way. Kekeke…the only reason I brought this up is to see if I killed a legend. I can't wait for _Elsword_ to hear that his legendary sister was killed by MY HANDS! HAHAHA!" Add resumed his fit of maniacal laughter.

"…You make me sick."

"Oh…? Did I strike a nerve? Kekeke…" Add grinned at her.

Elsa glared darkly at the madman in front of her, "The only one who dies here—it's gonna be you, Add!"

"Come at me then, O Great and Powerful Captain. HAHAHA!" Add taunted as his Dynamos readied themselves for combat.

Elsa readied her Claymore and focused directly on Add. She wouldn't lose, not with her friends' and family's lives on the line! "Provoke!" _Holy crap! It actually worked! Add's ticked off now!_ She consistently blocked the onslaught of attacks from Add.

He backed off and smirked, "You have an apparently solid defense, Elesis. I wonder, though, can you block this? Quake Buster!" The ground ripped open with electric explosions bursting out of it and towards Elsa.

_This is gonna hurt!_ Elsa drove her Claymore into the ground and prepared for the hit. _If I time this just right, I could get beyond his guard and land a decent hit on him!_ "Iron Body—Solid," Elsa whispered as the attack landed on her Claymore, sending the electricity through the metal of her sword, _Maybe using a sword to block electricity was a bad idea…?_ Elsa burst through the Quake Buster and got into close range with a very surprised Add. _Now!_ "Sword of Judgement!" Elsa slammed Add with a heavy hit, briefly stunning him, but it was enough. She came down with a strong strike with the force of a meteor, seemingly crushing Add and slamming him to the floor.

"I…will not…let you hurt…my little brother…!" Elsa growled. She kept the pressure of Claymore's edge against Add's neck, successfully forcing his Dynamos on the defensive.

Add smirked confidently and looked into her eyes, no fear evident at all. _What is he planning? It's bad enough that I'm fighting him solo. The last thing I need is for him to find a way past my guard!_ "Honestly, _Elesis_, I expected more from you. Keke…to think, this is all that you are capable of. I must've overestimated you!" He laughed and focused right on her, "Dynamo Configuration: Dissolver!" Add's Dynamos got into a cannon-like formation in front of him and he fired an electrical orb-like attack, hitting Elsa square in the chest.

_Ouch—that one's gonna leave a mark!_ She growled under her breath. "No, you haven't underestimated me; a scumbag like you just isn't worth my time and energy to go all out."

Add eyed her suspiciously, almost as if trying to see through the brave disguise that she managed to keep up during the entirety of the duel. "Something's telling me that you're trying to sound brave, although you're not sure how to defeat me. Keke…from your expression, I deduce that I'm right."

_Darn it! How did Add see through my façade?! This might not end very well for me…_Elsa shook her head, reprimanding herself, _No! I have to fight and win! C'mon, Elsa, pull through, you big scaredy Phoru!_ Elsa quickly straightened up her posture, "You're wrong, Add. I know how to kill a maniacal fiend like you. I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna kick your sorry butt to next century and still manage to pass my Humanities final tomorrow. I'm not scared of you—I never was. Who would be scared of a maniacal blockhead that doesn't even realize it when he's beat? Certainly not someone in their right mind; which I happen to be quite aware of. Why do you seem to want to kill everyone and everything just because they know your plans? Do you honestly think that'll make you feel better? Killing someone just because they're in your way? Take it from someone who's seen the terrors of battle a million times over again and again—killing people isn't gonna heal up any wounds that you might have—it will only make them deeper! So tell me why—why do you need to kill me?! What do you want with Eve's code?! Since you won't let me leave alive, I see no reason why you shouldn't tell me."

Add's eyes held pure rage, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! SO QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU DO! … I won't tell you anything until your bleeding corpse is on the floor!" Add let out a wild combo, constantly slamming Elsa around.

_Wow, if he wasn't pissed before—well, he is now. Iron Body—Solid._ Elsa stopped getting knocked around and focused directly on Add, "Sword of Judgement!" Elsa's sword once again hit Add hard enough to stun him for the final strike of the attack. Her blade came down on him with meteor-like force, sending him sprawling across the room. As Add struggled to stand up, he felt the tension of Elsa's blade against his throat, directly underneath his chin. He looked furiously up at Elsa as she positioned herself into a striking position. "Sorry, Add—but please understand—you have to die. Sword of Relics!" As Elsa raised her sword, Add grimaced and his Dynamos prepared to take most of the damage.

"E-Elsa…?" Both of the battlers froze at the voice that both of them knew so well.

"ELSWORD! Hurry, you have to leave, NOW!" Elsa cried out, praying that her words could reach her brother before Add's deadly grasp.

…

Elsword walked into the Practice Range, although he didn't expect to hear his sister's sword clanging against something metallic. Elsword, with his sword grasped tightly in his hands, slowly approached the door. His blood ran cold when he saw what Elsa had been fighting. Add lay propped ever-so-slightly against a wall with Elsa readying her Hyper Active, Sword of Relics, in preparation to kill Add. The word slipped unbidden out of his mouth as the sword slipped from his hand, "E-Elsa…?"

Both combatants' attention shot to him. Elsa's face had a look of pure terror on her face while Add had a maniacal smirk plastered onto his. "ELSWORD! Hurry, you have to leave, NOW!" Elsa cried as she ran towards him in naïve hope that she could beat Add to him.

Elsword tried to move, but his body was frozen in terror. Although he willed himself to move, run, do anything to get away from Add, his body would not listen to the alarmed signals that his brain was trying to send out. Add teleported from on the ground and appeared above him with Conqueror at the ready. "NO!" All that Elsword could see clearly in the blurred onslaught of colors was a flash of fiery-red hair as Add's attack made contact.

"Keke…looks like that went according to plan. Rest in pieces, _Elesis_! HAHAHA!"

…**..**

Elsword woke up and felt a strange weight on him. His eyes widened as the events from the night before came back with raw vengeance—everything from leaving the dorms in search for his sister to Add's retreating footsteps and echoing laughter. He slowly staggered to his feet and looked wearily at the corpse in front of him, only to let out a bitter wail, one filled with hatred towards Add, sorrow for his sister, and crushing regret. He glared at the sky as he roared a threat to the heavens, "ADD'S GONNA DIE FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! Longest chapter ever! 1,515 words before my AN! Well, anyway-how'd you guys like the Final Part of Elrios University: Semester One!? **_

_**I'm gonna try and get Semester Two up ASAP! Thanks for all the support!**_


End file.
